nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shkola Complex
Professional OWTB, I would like to bring the Lovian education to a higher level. And of course, that counts for Hurb too. I would like to ask you a couple of things: # Could you translate its name (not as the new name, but as another version for the dummy English-speaking people ) # Could you specify the kind of school/education this is? Now it is primary ("primary" or "elementary") + secundary ("high school" in Lovia), but there also is an acadamic study program (Limburgish). So, could you define it more clearly? Thanks. 16:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for my late reaction - the computer mouse at vista crashed.. :#Shkola Hurbanovni = School of Hurbanova :#Well, you shouldn't see it like that. I'm still busy with it, but my idea was to make one place where everything is. Shkola Hurbanovni will be the academic part and the other two (secundary/primary) will be at the same complex, but they will have a different name, if you understand me. I want to do that so Shkola Hurbanovni can "concurreren" with Noble City's universities and so we don't need to employ too much teachers of course :) --OuWTB 16:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Super :) In the meanwhile I'm writing some laws on education, because we still don't have any law on it! :o 16:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: :O Let me know of the developments and if you need any help, you can always ask me :) --OuWTB 17:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's going quite well. I'm now choosing the subjects I consider to be necessary in primary schools. Not like in Belgium or the Netherlands; but I think it will do very well. 17:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. Of course primary schools still need to be able to add subjects that are not necessary. Right? --OuWTB 17:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I already forsaw that ^^. According to the law I'm writing, schools will be rather free to add (almost) whatever they like. 17:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Almost? :O I hope pornographic education will still be allowed :P --OuWTB 18:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lame. --Bucurestean 17:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Reform Could I reform the university section of this school into a veritable institution of higher education, offering mainly linguistic programs? Percival E. Galahad 09:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :No. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Shkola Hurbanovni could become the nationwide leader in linguistic teaching, offering accredited master degrees. We wouldn't have to change the current programs, really. Percival E. Galahad 09:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, what do you mean with "veritable institution of higher education, offering mainly linguistic programs"? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I mean that a section of the Shkola could become a "University" (or "college of higher education", what's in a name?). And since the Shkola offers mainly language courses, this university could make that academic study its main (or only) occupation. It's about making education accessible, I believe. Currently, this great institution of education is sort of "hidden away" and we need to get it in the open. Show the inhabitants of Hurbanova (and surroundings!) there is a university offering academic linguistic training in bachelor and master programs. Percival E. Galahad 10:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh no, I thought you wanted to reform the university into second degree :P Yes, no, then it's okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You mean a high school? Oh no . If you allow me, I'll work this out soon on a subpage of my own, so you approve (or disapprove) of the process. Percival E. Galahad 10:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Very well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC)